(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more specifically, to a putter with a novel arrangement of visual guides.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The traditional “pendulum swing” of a putter, used by most modern golfers, has too many random variables such as the height of the swing, distance of the backswing, speed of the club head on return to the ball for the strike, direction of the aim of club head direction, and rotation of the club head for the mind and muscles to be adequately trained for a consistently successful putt. The traditional pendulum swing is confronted with infinite variables for every putting event and is not recordable and correctable with a device of sufficient capacity that enables making corrections in the putting event. The “pendulum swing” faces its own unique direction, undulation and speed requirements with little opportunity for correction.
In contrast to the “pendulum swing”, a “piston motion” reduces the number of variables effecting putting to a more manageable replication, making it possible to “burn” into one's muscle memory a consistent pattern and result. There are new visual, postural and muscle memory events in the “piston motion” technique that are in conflict with traditional approaches to putting—for instance, the stroke contacts the ball at the end of a motion that is as nearly perfectly straight in 3 dimensions as possible. There is no rotation of the club head. There is little or no elevation of the club head off the putting surface that is sufficient for clearance from the ground to generate a smooth path.
Application Ser. No. 12/268,231 (Bittner) describes a specialized putter, grid, and system designed to train a golfer in the “piston motion”.